Bloonarius X - Ultimate Inflator
Bloonarius X - Ultimate Inflator, also known simply as Bloonarius X, is a Boss Bloon that is an upgraded version of Bloonarius the Inflator and appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He is the second-in-command of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. Starting animation After defeating T.H.A.N.O.S. on MEMOIR, you will be in FPS mode again, standing on MEMOIR. You will hear the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.'s voice bellow out: "You have invaded my residence, and you have destroyed my superweapon! And for that, I will make you pay! When we're finished, I shall destroy you all and exterminate your insolent species! I will hunt you all down across the galaxy if I have to, until the last cursed primate is given the gift of death! '''BLOONARIUS X, PURGE THESE IMPUDENT APES INTO OBLIVION!!!!"' Then, Bloonarius X will emerge from the center of MEMOIR, saying: ''"Welcome to Terra Bloonus. Welcome... TO THE END." ''All of your surviving heroes will go into the Omegachi V, and the battle will begin. Whatever towers you have placed during the battle against THANOS will also still exist, if they survived. First stage In the first stage, only the two Tri-Trappers on Bloonarius X's back will fire. They will constantly rotate and rapidly fire very powerful traps, constructing circles of traps around Bloonarius X to protect him against enemy fire. You must destroy the Auracrysts and inflict 190,000,800 damage to him to make him transition to the next stage. Extreme Inflation Bloonarius X will spawn 50 Fortified Gunner Ghost J.O.K.E.R.s and 50 Fortified Gunner Ghost D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E.s. Mini Nuclear Bomb Bloonarius X shoots a small bomb to a random area. Said bomb will explode in a large radius, inflicting high damage. The affected towers will also suffer from ionizing radiation due to fission particles, taking damage over time for 55 seconds. Towers killed by the ability and its corresponding DoT cannot be revived. Time Of Death Bloonarius X will summon purple construct clones of The Timebreaker that attack your heroes and your towers. Pillars of Sorrow Bloonarius X will make himself have the Super Shield status effect and spawn 5 pillars that will heal him by 75,000 HP per second. These pillars will also unleash an omnidirectional bullet hell of projectiles that each inflict 800-900 damage per projectile. You must destroy the pillars or else you will have an extremely difficult time bringing him to his 2nd phase. Second Stage At 235,257,000 health remaining, Bloonarius X will reach his 2nd stage. When reaching this stage, Bloonarius will be invulnerable for 5 seconds, then become vulnerable again but Armored, making him essentially have 20 Def instead of 10. He will also execute the following abilities: Bloon Conversion Bloonarius X will transmute towers around him into Bloon versions of themselves, turning them against you. Heroes, Monkey Zombies and Shield Generators are immune. Auracryst Attack Auracryst Defense Hominid Extinction All organic Towers, including Heroes (but not the people in the Omegachi V of course) are disabled for 12 seconds. Tier 6 Towers, Super Monkeys and Monkey Zombies are immune. The Black Death Infect 10 towers on the screen with a deadly plague that kills them rapidly (within FIVE SECONDS). Other than spamming healing towers, the only way to stop them from being killed by the plague is by selling them! Once they die, they infect other towers within THEIR RANGE!! Super Monkeys, Monkey Flashes, Shield Generators, and Monkey Zombies are immune. Bloonarius X gets back 5.5% of his health per tower killed by the plague. Towers killed by the plague CANNOT be revived. Bloons of the Apopalypse Bloonarius X summons clones of the Apopalypse Bloon that attack towers. Apopalypse Bloon Clone The Apopalypse Bloon Clone is an entity summoned by Bloonarius X. It has 200,000 HP, 15 Defense and executes the following abilities: * '''Spawn BADs:' The Apopalypse Bloon Clone will fly around the vicinity very quickly while spawning 20 Fortified Gunner Ghost BADs per second for 10 seconds. After that, the clone return to its old position. * Spawn BANEs: '''It will fly around the vicinity very quickly when spawning 10 BANEs per second for 10 seconds. After that, it will return to its old position. * '''Apopalypse Charge: It'll charge up for about 3 seconds then ram you at hypersonic speed, inflicting 2,000-3,000 damage PER HIT. * Apopalypse Strike:'' ''Summon lightning that hits all of your towers, STUNNING them for 6 seconds and making them lose 10% of their maximum health. Pierces Armor. * Death Curse: The Apopalypse Bloon Clone curses 3 random towers, giving them the Armor Broken status effect and making them take 450% more damage from all sources for 15 seconds. Trivia (WIP) Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Oversized blimps Category:OP Bloons